Czysta Karta
by Uwodu
Summary: Wypociny luźno bazowane na anime Death Note. Zastanawialiście się "Co by było gdyby L i N się znali?", "Czy Beyond Birthday i L by się polubili, jakby się spotkali?", "Czy Kira faktycznie jest Misie przeznaczony?", "Co tak naprawdę mogą czuć do siebie Near i Mello?". Tak wiele pytań, na które anime nie dało odpowiedzi. Więc postanowiłam sama się o nie zatroszczyć!
1. Prolog

_**PROLOG**_

N znów śnił się ten sam koszmar. Jego ukochany Mello, cały we krwi z martwym wzrokiem, który był utkwiony w przerażonym spojrzeniu białowłosego. Nad ciałem blondyna stał on: młody szatyn, który ze stale widocznym na ustach szyderczym uśmiechem trzymał w ręku jeszcze gorący pistolet.  
Możliwe, że Near mamrotał coś przez sen, albo po prostu poruszył się niespokojnie. Było to swoistym alarmem dla śpiącego tuż obok blondyna, a ten niemal natychmiast obudził się i zerknął na drobnego towarzysza, którego skóra aż błyszczała od potu. Delikatnie przesunął dłonią po jego czole.  
\- N? - Łagodnie zaczął go budzić, ale białowłosy nie reagował. - N? Kocie? - Kolejna próba, która okazała się fiaskiem. - Near?! - Tym razem prawie krzyknął, ale wciąż nie otrzymał odzewu. - Nate! - Imię o dziwo poskutkowało, gdyż jego partner wreszcie otworzył oczy.  
\- Mello! - wtulił się do nagiej piersi lubego. - Jesteś! Ten sen... - Prawie szlochał, chłonąc bliskość oblubieńca, jak gąbka wodę.  
\- To był tylko sen, Near - uspokajał go blondyn, po czym lekko cmoknął go w skroń.  
\- Tak, to był tylko sen. - Posłusznie przytaknął na jego słowa, wiedząc już, że tej nocy nie dane mu będzie zaznać więcej snu, a tamten koszmar będzie go długo prześladował...


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Rozdział 1.**_

Tej nocy Near faktycznie nie mógł już zasnąć, podobnie jak Mello. Wolał towarzyszyć ukochanemu. Ze względu na bezsenną noc, rano byli zmęczeni, a przy tym oboje musieli być w gotowości, gdyż taka była specyfika ich pracy.  
Rano Mello pocałował białowłosego, tak w usta jak i w skroń. Wychodząc z pokoju powiedział, że zrobi im śniadanie, na co Nate z delikatnym uśmiechem przytaknął. Sam w tym czasie postanowił ochłodzić się pod prysznicem. Po wytarciu ciała ręcznikiem założył czystą białą piżamę, bo w tym po prostu czuł się najlepiej i nie miał zamiaru zmieniać stylu.  
Kierowany zapachem śniadania, wolnym krokiem udał się do kuchni, gdzie blondyn właśnie rozkładał na talerze porcje jajecznicy. Near, wymuszając na sobie choćby lekki uśmiech, podszedł bliżej blondyna.  
\- Doskonale pachnie, skarbie. - N zwrócił na siebie uwagę Mihaela.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować - twarz Mello rozjaśnił ciepły uśmiech.  
Widząc, a był po prostu na to wyczulony, jak nogi N lekko drżą, westchnął cicho i czym prędzej do niego podszedł. Delikatnie chwycił go i pomógł mu przejść do stołu, a potem usiąść do posiłku. Mihael, bo tak było blondynowi na imię, wiedział, że jego luby nie powinien się zbyt przemęczać czy stresować, i że jest raczej słaby i chorowity.  
\- Kocie, zostajesz w domu - zarządził Mello, podsuwając chłopakowi posiłek. - Nie przyjmuję odmowy - dodał, biorąc swoją porcję.  
\- Nie - zaprotestował białowłosy. - Nie, dopóki nie zamknę tej sprawy - dodał silnym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.  
\- Zostajesz w domu - blondyn dobitnie wycedził każde słowo z osobna. - I nie drocz się, bo wiesz, że wygram - na jego ustach zagościł tryumfalny uśmiech.  
N wywrócił teatralnie oczyma, gdyż ze swoim ukochanym nie chciał się droczyć. Z kim jak z kim, ale nie z nim! Kolejne kilka minut upłynęło im w milczeniu, podczas spożywania posiłku. Cisza wręcz drażniła ich uszy, ale żaden nie chciał jej przerwać.  
\- Nad czym tak pracujesz? - M wymamrotał pytanie, zbierając naczynia ze stołu.  
\- Wybacz, skarbie, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nawet tobie - usłyszał chłodną odpowiedź wstającego z krzesła białowłosego.  
Blondyn wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Szum wody i tak zagłuszał słowa, jakie padły z jego ust. Po ogarnięciu wszystkich naczyń umył ręce i osuszył je w ściereczkę. Potem przytulił i znów pocałował swojego partnera na pożegnanie, by następnie chwycić w pośpiechu za kurtkę i opuścić mieszkanie. Nie minęła chwila, jak i River skierował się do miejsca pracy.


	3. Rozdział 2

_**Rozdział 2.**_

 _ **~ Kwatera główna ekipy śledczej ~**_

\- Wybaczcie spóźnienie - cicho przywitał się N, siadając w swoim ulubionym miejscu i ulubionej pozycji.  
Młody brunet, który również normalnie nie siedział, słysząc jego głos odwrócił się z krzesłem w tamtym kierunku. Przez chwilę badał go spojrzeniem. Przechylił głowę, wpatrując się w białowłosego badawczo, ale uznając że nie potrzeba komentarza uparcie milczał. Cisza była wręcz boląca dla uszu obecnych.  
\- Źle wyglądasz - zerknął na niego badawczo.  
\- Nie spałem - wymamrotał białowłosy.  
Czarnowłosy zamruczał z lubością, łapiąc na ślepo za kolejnego pączka. Niemal natychmiast zatopił zęby w drożdżowym puchu i z lubością mlasnął, gdy dobrał się do słodkiego nadzienia. Wciąż patrzył na białowłosego spojrzeniem bacznym, jakby doszukiwał się w jego zachowaniu i stanie czegoś więcej.  
\- Dlaczego nie spałeś? - dociekał i oblizał palce.  
\- Ryuzaki, daj mu spokój - mruknął jeden z podległym panom funkcjonariuszy.  
\- To było niewinne pytanie! - burknął ów Ryuzaki, biorąc kolejnego kęsa.  
\- A może Near nie chce o tym rozmawiać?  
\- A może Near potrzebuje ciszy? - warknął zainteresowany, mierząc policjanta morderczym spojrzeniem. - Nie masz co robić?  
Mundurowy o krótkich, blond włosach jedynie wywrócił na to oczyma, dyskretnie, by jego przełożeni tego nie zauważyli, ale czy tego chciał czy nie, posłusznie wrócił do pracy przy swoim stanowisku. Bał się tego dzieciaka.  
\- Dzieci... - prychnął jego kolega na stanowisku obok.  
\- Masz z tym jakiś problem, Aizawa? - spytał Ryuzaki, który postanowił jednak bronić N.  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał przeczące kręcenie głową. Brunet pogonił ich znów do pracy, obserwując czy którykolwiek z obecnych nie udaje, że robi i się obija. W tym czasie N, tak jak siedział, tak przysnął na chwilę, korzystając z chwili względnej ciszy...

 _ **~ W tym samym czasie; Siedziba Mello ~**_

\- Mello! - wysoki rudzielec w okularach budził drzemiącego blondyna.  
\- Czego? - usłyszał chłodną i senną odpowiedź.  
\- Jak nigdy nam tu usnąłeś! - wyjaśnił mu Matt; takie imię, albo raczej alias, nosił jego przyjaciel.  
Blondyn przetarł twarz dłonią, leniwie i półprzytomnie sprawdził godzinę na telefonie, ziewnął. Uznając, że musi się rozbudzić, poprosił kogoś o kawę. By umilić sobie oczekiwanie, ujadł kawałek czekolady, którą zawsze ma przy sobie.  
\- Wybacz, Matt. Near ostatnio nie śpi, to i ja jak na złość źle śpię - znów przetarł twarz dłonią.  
\- Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że to zrobię... - westchnął cicho rudy, wstając z fotela.  
Zachęcił Niemca, by wstał z miejsca. Z racji, że ten nie ruszył się i jedynie spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, złapał go za dłoń i do tego przymusił. Pociągnął go korytarzem, w stronę kapliczki, którą blondyn odrestaurował własnymi dłońmi, na co Mello aż uśmiechnął się mimowolnie pod nosem.  
\- Dziękuję. - Tym krótkim zdaniem Keehl wyraził swoją wdzięczność.  
A ten gest z kolei przyprawił Jeevasa o minę, którą upewniał się u przyjaciela, czy to jest sen, czy jednak rzeczywistość. Wsunął papierosa do ust, zastanawiając się co ze sobą zrobić. Podrapał się po bujnych włosach, a potem wymamrotał:  
\- Zostawię cię samego.  
Mello skinął głową; powiedział, że dołączy do nich jak najszybciej. Odprowadził go spojrzeniem, a potem klęknął przed ołtarzem, z namaszczeniem wykonał znak krzyża i pokornie pochylając głowę cicho wyszeptał słowa modlitwy:  
\- Boże, proszę, pomóż mi, bym ja mógł pomóc swojemu ukochanemu...

 _ **~ W tym samym czasie; Dom rodziny Yagami ~**_

\- Jesteś gorszy od wszystkich shinigami! - wykrzyczał wprost Ryuk.  
\- Milcz! - syknął młody szatyn. - Albo nie dostaniesz więcej jabłek - dodał, mierząc go wprost morderczym spojrzeniem.  
\- A to, to jest cios poniżej pasa, Light! - warknął pod nosem szary olbrzym.  
\- Coś mówiłeś? Nic? To dobrze - Kira sięgnął po swój wręcz ukochany notes i długopis.  
Leniwie włączył komputer, a potem nieśpiesznie włamał się do komputera własnego ojca. Z uwagą przeanalizował raporty dotyczące jego sprawy. Wyszukał akt nowo złapanych zbrodniarzy, których dane był ogólnie dostępne. Z namaszczeniem wpisał parę nazwisk na puste karty notesu. Nie śpieszył się z tym, wręcz rozkoszował. Z uśmiechem dopisywał kolejne znaki, jak natarczywe pukanie do pokoju wybiło go z rytmu. Westchnął cicho, pośpiesznie chowając notes do szuflady.  
\- Light, ktoś do ciebie! - Usłyszał głos swojej siostry.


	4. Rozdział 3

_**Rozdział 3.**_

 _ **~ Siedziba ekipy dochodzeniowej ~**_

Kiedy Near obudził się, a po dłuższej chwili otworzył oczy, zauważył że nie jest już w pokoju obrad. Ba, nawet nie znał tego miejsca, ale przy tym nie wpadał w panikę, a przynajmniej nie dał po sobie tego poznać, i na spokojnie się rozejrzał. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że jest w części szpitalnej budynku Lawlieta, albo po prostu w jakimś szpitalu.  
\- Halo? - chłopak wymamrotał pod nosem słabym tonem.  
\- N. Obudziłeś się - zza gazety ukazała się twarz Ryuzakiego, którego wcześniej jakimś trafem nie zauważył.  
\- Długo spałem? - Near zadał jedno z podstawowych pytań.  
\- Nie, ale pozwoliłem sobie zlecić, by cię przebadano - odpowiadając zgodnie z prawdą, brunet składał czasopismo.  
\- Nic mi nie jest! - zaperzył się River.  
\- To już wskażą wyniki - na twarzy L pojawił się uśmiech, w którym widać było tak troskę, jak i wyższość nad rozmówcą.  
Młody detektyw zrezygnowany opadł na poduszki. Zerknął na rurkę, którą miał podczepioną do dłoni, a potem na woreczek, w którym miała swój początek czy też koniec, zależnie jak patrzeć. Nie było w nim nic dziwnego, ot czyste elektrolity.  
\- Mogę wyjść? - zapytał Nate względnie spokojnym tonem, zerkając na L niemal błagalnym spojrzeniem.  
Brunet jednak nie odpowiedział mu ani słowem. Jedynie pokręcił głową przecząco. Tak, River musiał najpierw wydobrzeć, nim puści go do domu, a już na pewno nie dopuści go do tego, by pracował, póki nie będzie miał pewności co do stanu jego zdrowia. Białowłosy westchnął jedynie cicho.  
\- Mello? - w tym słowie czaiła się masa pytań.  
\- Nie było go tu, ale osobiście się z nim skontaktowałem - Lawliet udzielił mu odpowiedzi, wstając z fotela. - Kiedy się uspokoi, ma do ciebie przyjechać - dodał, uśmiechając się ciepło do chłopaka. - I nie, nie wyjawiłem się mu - dodał na koniec, podsuwając rozmówcy szklankę z wodą.  
Nie minęła chwila, jak do pokoju weszły pielęgniarki i lekarz. Jedna z pielęgniarek grzecznie, ale stanowczo poprosiła L o to, by wyszedł z pokoju i poczekał na korytarzu. Ten posłusznie się usunął z pomieszczenia, opierając się o ścianę tuż obok drzwi. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od podsłuchiwania rozmowy pomiędzy Riverem a personelem medycznym...

 _ **~ Siedziba Mello ~**_

Mihael właśnie skończył rozmowę. Z głośnym westchnieniem zamknął klapę telefonu. Czy on nie może mieć chociaż jednego dnia spokoju!? Tym bardziej, że jak na złość tym razem chodziło o jego ukochanego!  
\- Matt! - blondyn zawołał przyjaciela. - Podwieziesz mnie? Muszę pojechać do N.  
\- Jasne - Mail zgodził się, gasząc niedopałek. - B, przypilnuj tych idiotów - polecił czarnowłosemu o czerwonych oczach.  
\- Się robi! - Beyond skinął głową na potwierdzenie przyjęcia tego zadania.  
\- Dziękować - Mail zapobiegawczo wsunął sobie do kieszeni jakąś mała broń palną. - Chodź, Mello - pogonił błękitnookiego.  
Panowie wyszli na teren przed budynkiem, który służył im za parking. Jeevas wybrał czarne, stare i sportowe auto, które gestem dłoni wskazał Niemcowi.  
\- Wsiadaj - rudowłosy otworzył drzwi  
Ze stresu i tak mało na zawał nie padnie. Jak to dobrze, że uwielbiana przez niego czekolada przed tym chroni. Aż, zaraz po tym jak wsiadł do środka, wyjął nową tabliczkę czekolady, a potem pogrążając się w chaosie swoich myśli ugryzł spory kawałek.  
\- Gdzie? - zniecierpliwiony chłopak upomniał się o adres.  
Wyrwany z zamyślenia Niemiec zerknął na Francuza, po czym podał mu odpowiedni adres. Jeevas pogonił go jeszcze, by z łaski swojej zapiął pasy. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, jak z piskiem opon ruszyli z podjazdu.

 _ **~ Dom rodziny Yagami ~**_

\- Kto? - spytał zniecierpliwiony Yagami.  
\- Twoja luba! - Sayou pokrzywiła się bratu.  
Light westchnął głośno, po czym niechętnie schował Notes. Kazał Ryukowi gestem upewnić się, czy Sayou nie robi sobie z niego żartów i czy to faktycznie Misa czeka z nią tuż za drzwiami. Shinigami, choć z wyraźnym mordem w oczach, zrobił o co go poproszono i nawet sekundy nie minęły, jak wrócił do pokoju podopiecznego. Nie omieszkując się skomentować narcystycznej paranoi uzdolnionego geniusza, przytaknął i potwierdził, że w istocie, jego gościem jest młoda Amane. Yagami zmierzył go spojrzeniem mówiącym, że i tak musi robić co mu każe, a potem podszedł do drzwi.  
Otworzył je, szybko wciągnął dziewczynę do środka, a potem zamknął, korzystając z nazbyt pożytkowanej zasuwy. Nie chciał, by przeszkadzano im w rozmowie, a przy tym wolał również by ich nie tak mały sekret wyszedł na jaw.  
\- Light! - zapiszczała Misa prosto do ucha ukochanego. - Tęskniłam za tobą! - dodała, z teatralnie obrażoną miną.  
Yagami prychnął tylko, gdyż na nim to wrażenia nie robiło. Znów zapadł się w fotelu, po czym zerknął na jasnowłosą badawczym spojrzeniem. Ciekawiło go czego ona od niego chce, że aż pofatygowała się do jego domu.  
\- Mówiłem ci coś o tym - odezwał się chłodnym tonem.  
\- Ja również coś mówiłam - odezwał się kolejny głos kobiecy. - Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, zabiję cię.  
\- Witaj Rem - Kira przywitał się z wyzywającym uśmiechem na ustach.  
Rem jedynie zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Nie lubiła Lighta, nie dzierżyła Ryuka. Ale, jak na złość, kochała Misę, tak jak córkę, której nigdy nie miała i mieć nie będzie. Na powitanie Yagamiego, jedynie z kultury, skinęła krótko głową.  
Light na to uśmiechnął się tajemniczo pod nosem. Doskonale znał słabe punkty Rem i Ryuka. Mógł dość prosto nimi manipulować. Ba, od kochanego i wiecznie zadowolonego Ryuka, dowiedział się jak można zabić Shinigami. Kto wie, jak zechce tę wiedzę spożytkować?!  
\- Po co tu przyszłaś? - zadał krótkie pytanie.  
Misa zerknęła na niego kątem oka. Przez chwilę milczała, mimo że usłyszała i zrozumiała pytanie. Przede wszystkim bała się swojego partnera, ale też sama zwyczajnie nie wiedziała, dlaczego wybrała się na taki spacer  
\- Po prostu chciałam cię zobaczyć - szepnęła cicho w odpowiedzi.


	5. Rozdział 4

_**Rozdział 4.**_

 _ **~ Szpital ~**_

Matt zaparkował samochód tuż pod budynkiem szpitala. Kątem oka spojrzał na Mello, który głęboko oddychając siedział z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie miał zamiaru go poganiać. Wiedział, że chłopak potrzebuje chwili, by się uspokoić, bo emocje są złym doradcą.  
\- Nie, żebym poganiał, ale siedzisz tak od kwadransa. - Matt zerknął na zegarek, zerkając na Mihaela zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ile? - Keehl aż sam sprawdził godzinę na telefonie.  
Faktycznie, minęło już dobrze ponad kwadrans, ale on dalej nie czuł się na tyle spokojny, by być pewnym że go nie poniesie. Nie spodziewał się kłótni, nie chciał jej, ale Mello znany był od niemal zawsze ze swojej gorącej głowy i skłonności do zbyt gwałtownej reakcji, której teraz wolałby uniknąć. Przetarł twarz dłonią, a potem wysiadł z samochodu, ale nim zamknął drzwi, poprosił Maila, by z nim poszedł.  
Powoli skierowali się w stronę wejścia na teren szpitala. Na głównej recepcji zapytali się o chłopaka z białymi włosami, rzecz jasna na okrętkę, zgodnie z sugestiami Ryuzakiego. Pokierowani wskazówkami kobiety w średnim wieku, oschłej i warkliwej swoją drogą, udali się w stronę windy. Na całe szczęście jedna była już na parterze, więc nie byli zmuszeni długo czekać. M ugryzł kęsa czekolady, a Matt wybrał odpowiednie piętro.  
\- L?! - Dwójka przyjaciół zgodnie zdziwiła się na widok mężczyzny, który czekał pod drzwiami sali. - Ty żyjesz?!  
\- Na Boga... Ginie jedno z moich aliasów: jest okej, zero reakcji. Sfiksuję śmierć L i wszystkim odpierdala... - Chłopak podrapał się po karku, mierząc rozmówców znudzonym spojrzeniem. - Nie ważne. Near na ciebie czeka. - Wskazując kciukiem drzwi spojrzał na Mello.  
\- Mogę tam wejść? - M upewnił się, zerkając na niego pytająco.  
\- Tsa. Przed kwadransem wyszli lekarze, więc nie ma przeszkód. - W zapraszającym i trochę ponaglającym geście, detektyw otworzył drzwi sali.  
Geniusz o blond włosach niepewnie spojrzał na światowej sławy śledczego, ale popchnięty lekko przez Matta wszedł do pomieszczenia. Near znów zaczął przysypiać. Wiecznie blada skóra chłopaka teraz była wręcz śnieżnobiała. Mihael cicho jęknął na ten widok. Podszedł do łóżka, przy którym usiadł na wysuniętym spod niego nogą taborecie, a potem delikatnie chwycił dłoń partnera. Szybko odpowiedziało mocniejsze zaciśnięcie palców Near'a, co Keehl niemal natychmiast odwzajemnił, zerkając na niego z troską.  
\- Nate River! Nawet nie wiesz, o jaki stres mnie przyprawiłeś! - Spokojnym półtonem, w którym czaiła się karcąca nuta, odezwał się do chłopaka. - Nigdy więcej tak nie rób. - Nieznoszący sprzeciwu ton podkreślił spojrzeniem w szare tęczówki rozmówcy.  
\- Przepraszam, Mihael - cicho wyszeptał N, dając mu przy tym znać, że chciałby się przytulić.  
Mello przeniósł się na łóżko chłopaka. Położył się obok i delikatnie przysunął do go siebie, otulając jego drobną sylwetkę ramionami. Schował twarz w jego włosach, a gdy kątem oka wyłapał czerwoną czuprynę dzisiejszego kierowcy, spojrzał na niego, w ślad czego poszedł i albinos.  
\- Dzięki. - Krótkie i zwięzłe podziękowania padły z ust obojga.  
\- Nie ma za co! - Matt pozwolił sobie zasalutować.  
\- Zostaw Romea i Julię samych. - L porwał Jeevasa gdzieś wgłąb korytarza.  
Matt nie skomentował tego słowami, acz posłał mu minę, która mówiła, że jeszcze się nie ma zamiaru ruszać z miejsca. Nim udał się za śledczym, zdążył jeszcze zrobić zdjęcie telefonem, który zawsze miał w rękach, i rzucił w stronę pary, by potem sprawdzili Facebooka. M i N zgodnie zaczęli mordować go spojrzeniem, a gdy znikł z im pola widzenia, posłali sobie spojrzenie, pytające czemu muszą znać takich idiotów.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - Po dłuższej chwili milczenia zagadnął Mello.  
\- Nie jest tak źle, jak wyglądam, M. - Z uśmiechem odpowiedział mu Near. - Możemy już iść?  
\- Tak. - Potakująco skinął głową, nim pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami: - Porozmawiałem z lekarzem, zanim tu przyszedłem. Jeśli dobrze się czujesz, nie ma przeciwwskazań. Ale przyjedzie na wizytę domową. - W głosie Mihaela znowu pobrzmiewała mieszanina troski i stanowczości.  
\- Jasne. - Mimo, że nie uśmiechało się to Riverowi, posłusznie zaakceptował słowa ukochanego.  
Wyciągnął sobie wenflon, nawet nie czekając na pielęgniarkę. Nie lubił być zdany na łaskę, albo raczej niełaskę, innych. Wolał sam sobie radzić, o ile wiedział, jak mógłby się wyplątać z danej sytuacji. Miał po prostu dość traktowania go jak dziecko i niedołężnego. Nie był taki!  
Wstał i złapał M za dłoń. Nie miał nic ze sobą, co musiałby spakować do powrotu, więc nawet nie patrzył na to, czy coś przypadkiem zostawił. Ot chciał jak najszybciej wyjść ze szpitala, a najlepiej to nie wracać tutaj przez długi czas. Niestety, nawet kroku nie postąpił, jak zaczęło kręcić się mu w głowie.  
\- Near?! - Zaalarmowany Mello niemal natychmiast złapał go, nim zdążył się przewrócić i o coś uderzyć. - Kocie, co jest?  
\- Nie wiem... jest mi gorąco... - Głos Riviera był słaby, a słowa ledwo dawało się zrozumieć w bełkocie.  
\- N! - Keehl powoli zaczynał panikować.  
\- Boję się... - Tyle zdążył jeszcze wymamrotać, nim osunął się w ciemność.  
\- Ryuzaki! Matt! - Mello, nie chcąc zostawiać chłopaka, zawołał debatujących nad sensem i bezsensem życia mężczyzn.  
Panowie niemal natychmiast zerknęli po sobie, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Nie byli na szczęście daleko, więc nie minęło nawet pół minuty, jak znaleźli się z powrotem w izolatce. Mail w kilka sekund zadecydował, że sprowadzi pomoc i szybko pobiegł do dyżurki.  
\- Taka reakcja nie mogła wystąpić ot tak. - L, jak to L, musiał zacząć myśleć na głos. - Nie można wykluczyć relacji między lekami, ale szanse na to są jak jeden do siedemdziesięciu. - By było mu lepiej myśleć, zaczął obgryzać paznokieć kciuka.  
\- Do diabła z teoriami... - M przeniósł omdlałego na łóżko. - Jesteś ślepy. Ktoś musiał go otruć! - Upierając się przy swoim, zaczął nerwowo chodzić po sali.  
Chwilę musieli poczekać, nim do izolatki wpadł Jeevas z lekarzem i pielęgniarką. Doktor niemal natychmiast doskoczył do pacjenta. Nie potrzebował nawet badać młodego detektywa innym sposobem, niż popularną miarą w postaci oka. Na pierwszy jego rzut widać było, że chłopak jest w stanie, które zagraża życiu.  
\- Musimy zabrać go intensywną terapię. - Zaanonsował lekarz, a potem zwrócił się do jednej z pielęgniarek: - Przekaż, by byli w pogotowiu.  
Ta posłusznie skinęła głową i szybko nawiązała kontakt, by poinformować że niedługo będą mieli pacjenta. W tym czasie lekarz i druga z pielęgniarek w pośpiechu złapali za łóżko, które pociągnęli w stronę wyjścia.

 _ **~ Dom rodziny Yagami ~**_

\- Jestem zajęty. - Drugie słowo Light podkreślił aż zbyt mocno, niż jest to potrzebne.  
\- Nigdy nie masz dla mnie czasu! - Ton Misy zwiastował, że szalenie blisko jej do płaczu.  
\- Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. - Yagami wyłączył się na bodźce emocjonalne, które usilnie próbowała dać mu rozmówczyni.  
Kira podparł głowę ręką i przeciągle westchnął. Wziął kilka głębokich, uspokajających wdechów, bo nie chciał się poddać emocjom. Kto jak kto, ale Misa miała talent do szybkiego wyprowadzania Yagamiego z równowagi psychicznej. Niestety, nie mógł się jej pozbyć. Nawet, jeśli była tylko pionkiem, na dodatek o inteligencji niższej niż dziecko, jej oczy shinigami były mocnym atutem. Cóż, ot Amane była typową kobietą: żyć się z nią nie da za grosz, ale zabić też szkoda.  
Brązowe oczy Kiry przeniosły się na Ryuka. Ten prawie dusił się ze śmiechu, co przerywał z równo odmierzonymi odstępami na schrupanie kolejnego jabłka. Czasami miał wielką ochotę doprowadzić go do samobójstwa, ale bał się, że razem z nim znikłby i Notes.  
Light spojrzał na Rem. Koścista shinigami, kiedy tylko wyłapała ten fakt, posłała mu spojrzenie, które bez wątpienia by zabiło, gdyby było w stanie. Nie rozumiał tej istoty. Pragnie miłości, której nigdy nie będzie jej dane mieć. A do tego ma wrażliwość, której dawno powinna się pozbyć.  
Na koniec z powrotem jego oczy napotkały łkającą dziewczynę. Kolor jej włosów, a były w jasnym odcieniu blondu, idealnie obrazowały jej intelekt i charakter. Była typową, wieczną dziewczynką, która płacze z byle powodu i równie bez powodu się foszy. Niezaprzeczalnie miało to swój urok, czego szatyn nie w żaden sposób negował. Miał jednak swoją misję, w której nie potrzebne mu były przeszkody.  
Po dłużącej się chwili Light wstał z fotela, podszedł do gościa i przyklęknął tuż przed nią. Delikatnie, ale przy tym wymuszenie, przyciągnął ją do siebie i otulił ramionami, gładząc po włosach.  
\- Nie płacz. - Light uspokajająco szepnął do Misy.  
\- Light... - Szept Amane był łagodny, bo wtulenie się do piersi ukochanego było dla niej kojące i uspokajające.

 _ **~ Gdzieś w Tokio ~**_

Miło było widzieć, że wszystko idzie po własnej myśli. Że misternie ułożony plan przynosi pożądane skutki i że jest się coraz bliżej wyznaczonego na daną chwilę celu. Uczucie, że nikt i nic nie jest w stanie Cię powstrzymać. Pewność, że można mieć wszystko, jeśli tylko się po to sięgnie.  
Dokładnie to czuł teraz Akihiro Kitamura. Był to mężczyzna po trzydziestce o czarnych włosach i tęczówkach, w których czasem można było znaleźć szaleństwo, a na jego wąskich ustach często widać źle wróżący rozmówcy uśmiech. Z założonymi na piersi rękoma i nogami zarzuconymi na biurko patrzył na ekran, gdzie właśnie wyświetlał się obraz z jednej z kamer.  
\- Wszystko zgodnie z planem. - Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się tajemniczy i jakże wymowny uśmiech.  
Długo nie pocieszył się jednak tym nastrojem. Zatracił się w nim tak, że nawet nie usłyszał, jak do jego pokoju ktoś puka. Szybko zmienił widok na ekranie na pierwszą grę, która była dołączona do systemu, jaka się mu nawinęła. Akurat trafił się mu pasjans, który od niechcenia zaczął układać.  
\- Akihiro... - W dezaprobacie zacmokała starsza kobieta. - Ile razy cię prosiłam, byś nie trzymał nóg na biurku?  
\- Przepraszam. - Czym prędzej zdjął stopy z mebla, spuszczając skruszone spojrzenie.  
\- Nie rób tego więcej, dobrze? - Poprosiła z uśmiechem, a potem gestem zachęciła, by poszedł za nią. - Nałożyłam obiad.  
\- Zaraz przyjdę. Poczekaj na mnie, mamo.  
Kobieta skinęła głową, a potem wyszła z pomieszczenia i udała się do kuchni. Mężczyzna odprowadził ją wzrokiem, a potem wymacał swój smartphone. Musiał wykonać przed posiłkiem jeszcze jeden telefon.


	6. Rozdział 5

_**Rozdział 5.**_

 **~ Szpital ~**

\- To nie jest normalna reakcja. - Chodząc od ściany do ściany, młody geniusz mało nie zaczął rwać sobie włosów z głowy.  
\- Jest jak jeden do stu tysięcy, że wystąpiła reakcja na leki. - Lawliet znowu zaczął myśleć na głos. - Z czego około dwa do trzech procent, że może nie przeżyć. - By lepiej myśleć zaczął gryźć paznokieć kciuka.  
\- Ktoś go otruł! - Mihael powtórzył swoją teorię, waląc pięścią w ścianę. - I nawet nie waż się krakać... - Obrzucił zabójczym spojrzeniem rozmówcę.  
Nie mogąc znieść tego dłużej niż parę sekund, L przetarł twarz dłonią i cicho westchnął. Podszedł w stronę awanturnika, złapał Mello za ramiona, by szokiem trochę go uspokoić, a potem lekko pochylił się, by spojrzeć w jego tęczówki.  
\- Mihael, emocje są zawsze złym doradcą. - Ton jego głosu był spokojny, co ironicznie jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniło rozmówcę. - Nie zrób niczego głupiego, Mello.  
\- Nie rozumiesz, co czuję w tej chwili, L. - Syknął Mihael, patrząc na Lawlieta spod oka, walcząc ze sobą, by go nie uderzyć.  
\- Ulżyj sobie. - Mruknął Lawliet, widząc, że Keehla świerzbi ręka do ciosu.  
\- Ogarnijcie się. Obaj! - Matt powoli tracił cierpliwość.  
Pomieszanie gorącej głowy Mello i niezmąconego spokoju Ryuzakiego udzielało się i Mailowi, tworząc w jego emocjach dziwną mieszaninę. Panowie spojrzeli na niego, mimo że ich pozycje były wyraźną go towością do ataku lub obrony. L spojrzał krótko na Mihaela, a potem wrócił na krzesło, na którym usiadł w typowej dla siebie przykucniętej pozycji. M oparł się o ścianę, po której osunął się w bezradności.  
Jeevas rzucił półtonem, że pójdzie sprawdzić do dyżurki, czy wiedzą coś tam na temat pacjenta. M i L zgodnie skinęli głowami, nie zmieniając nawet swojej pozycji. Podczas tego dłużącego się oczekiwania, czarne tęczówki Ryuzakiego wpatrywały się w skuloną sylwetkę odzianego w skórę chłopaka.

 **~ Dom rodziny Yagami ~**

\- Nie płacz. - Kira powtórzył te słowa łagodnym tonem, delikatnie osuszając palcem łzy dyskutantki.  
Misa ostatni raz zaszlochała pod nosem, a potem próbowała się uspokoić. Z głośnym westchnieniem przetarła twarz dłonią, chcąc pobyć się resztki płaczu ze swojej aparycji. Co prawda makijaż się rozmazał, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Znacznie spokojniejsza, uśmiechnęła się ciepło i skinęła głową, jako znak że już jest ogarnięta i wszystko jest już w najlepszym porządku. Wtuliła się do piersi ukochanego, po raz kolejny cicho wdychając. Tym razem jednak z lubości, bowiem rozkoszowała się bliskością mężczyzny.  
\- Co tylko chcesz. - Szepnęła po chwili, zerkając w jego tęczówki.  
Kira zaśmiał się na to w głowie, mimo że wyglądał na spokojnego. Można by nawet rzec, że rozluźnionego. Ale czy nie tego wymagała gra, by Amane dała mu święty spokój? Niczego innego nie pragnął, jak dnia bez natarczywych odwiedzin dziewczyny.  
\- Wszystko? - Upewnił się, pozorując lekką niepewność w swoim pytaniu, a rozmówczyni energicznie potwierdziła jego dociekania. - Musiałbym cię o coś poprosić... - Zagadnął, niby to żałując tej konieczności.  
\- Nie proś. Rozkazuj! - Amane oburzyła się na początek tego zdania.  
Light, czego nie było po nim widać, ponownie uśmiechnął się sam do siebie w myślach. W myślach rzucił również do siebie, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Ponuro pochylił głowę, wziął głęboki oddech, a potem położył dziewczynie dłoń na ramieniu i przymusił, by ponownie spojrzała mu w oczy.  
\- Oddaj mi swój notatnik, Misa.

 _ **~ Prokuratura; gabinet Teru Mikamiego ~**_

Teru Mikami był wysokim mężczyzną o czarnych włosach, bladej skórze i ciemnych oczach skrytych pod okularami. Zawsze nosił idealnie skrojony garnitur, bo tego od niego wymagała pozycja głównego prokuratora.  
Prawnik miał już zamknąć swój gabinet, a potem, jak co tydzień, udać się na siłownię. Jego oczy jednak wychwyciły krzyczący czerwienią nagłówek wiadomości. Prezenterka właśnie nakreślała sytuację, a kawałek ekranu przesłaniały fotografie z miejsca zbrodni. Nie tak dawno została zamordowana młoda kobieta, nie mająca nawet dwudziestu pięciu lat.  
Mężczyzna aż wrócił na fotel, by wysłuchać reportażu do końca. Przetarł twarz dłonią, próbując niczego nie uszkodzić. Klnąc pod nosem na to, że i w tej sprawie najpewniej nikt nie odpowie za czyn zabroniony. Psioczył w myślach, że wygląda na to, iż w tej sprawie, jak i wielu podobnych, miał związane ręce i nic nie mógł zrobić.  
Chwycił za telefon, by dowiedzieć się u źródła, czy coś już wiadomo. Miał na komisariacie paru znajomych, którzy potajemnie służyli mu za informatorów. Liczył na to, że czegoś się od nich dowie.  
Skończył rozmowę, zamykając klapę telefonu. Kiedy tylko odłożył telefon, walnął pięścią w biurko, tuż obok niego. Chwycił za pilota, po czym wyłączył telewizor, a samo urządzenie cisnął na fotel. Zdjął okulary i przymknął powieki, biorąc parę uspokajających oddechów.  
Huk uderzenia zaalarmował jego asystentkę. Nie minęła chwila, jak do gabinetu Mikamiego weszła ubrana w granatowy kostium i szpilki kobieta o upiętych w koka brązowych włosach i ciut masywniejszej posturze.  
\- Coś się stało? - Głos dziewczyny drżał niepewnie, a oczy z niepokojem wpatrywały się w bruneta.  
\- Nie. - Teru chwycił za płaszcz z czarnego materiału.  
Pracownica skinęła głową, nie chcąc drążyć tego tematu. Pośpiesznie otworzyła drzwi przed przełożonym, a gdy wszedł o sekretariatu, ona podążyła za nim i zamknęła drzwi. Przez chwilę obserwowała go, ale nie rozpoczęła dialogu. Podała mu tylko teczkę. Ten podziękował i pochwalił, acz w jego tonie nie było słychać potwierdzających słowa emocji. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł na parking, wsiadł do samochodu i udał się na siłownię.


	7. Rozdział 6

_**Rozdział 6.**_

 _ **~ Szpital ~**_

Mattowi zeszło się parę dobrych minut, nim wrócił do sali, na której nie tak dawno leżał Near. Lawliet zerknął na niego kątem oka. Widział w nim coś, czego nie potrafił określić na pierwszy rzut oka. W sylwetce Jeevasa można było rozpoznać smutek i przygnębienie, co nie umknęło bacznym oczom śledczego. Mello zaś nawet nie uraczył go spojrzeniem.  
\- Mello... ja... - Mail nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć.  
\- Nie żyje, prawda? - Głos Keehla tylko pozornie nie miał żadnej, choćby najmniejszej nuty emocji.  
Pielęgniarka nie odpowiedziała ani słowem. Jedynie skłoniła się nisko, w geście szacunku i złożenia kondolencji. Uznała słowa za zbędne, skoro zainteresowany wydawał się być poinformowany, a przynajmniej na tyle inteligentny, że wiedział co chce mu przekazać.  
\- Wiedziałem. - Mruknął pod nosem, a na jego ustach widać było grymas, który trudno było określić i jasno sklasyfikować.  
Kobieta raz jeszcze się skłoniła, a potem wyszła z sali. Raz: miała dużo pracy do wykonania. Dwa: wolała pozostawić dysputujących samych. L odprowadził ją spojrzeniem, a tuż potem zerknął na M podejżliwie, wsuwając sobie koniuszek kciuka do ust. Jego zachowanie nie było normalne, jak na sytuację w której się znalazł.  
\- L. - Mihael nie obdarzył wymienionego choćby spojrzeniem, za to sam Ryuzaki przechylił zaciekawiony głowę. - Watari mógłby coś dla mnie zrobić?  
\- Co dokładnie? - W głosie Lawlieta było słychać dozę nieufności.  
\- Nic, co wykraczałoby poza zasięg jego możliwości i umiejętności - odburknął Mello, spoglądając na dyskutanta spod byka.  
\- Okeeej... Spojler? - Brunet uniósł pytająco brew.  
Mello nie odpowiedział, na co Lawliet cicho westchnął pod nosem. Detektyw posłał Mattowi dociekliwe spojrzenie Mattowi, ale ten bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Ryuzaki gładko zeskoczył z fotela. Chowając dłonie do kieszeni wpatrywał się w rozmówcę, oczekując jakichś wyjaśnień.  
\- Ryuzaki, mogę cię o coś prosić? - Zagadnął Mihael po chwili namysłu. - Nic trudnego, po prostu zapytaj, czy możemy zobaczyć ciało.  
\- Jasne. Co insynuujesz? - Śledczy pytająco uniósł brew.  
\- Spytaj. - Nie udzielając większej odpowiedzi pogonił do tego czynu.  
Mężczyzna ponownie westchnął cicho pod nosem, bijąc się z myślami. Nie ogarniał już całej sytuacji rozumiem, a wieść mawia, iż jak L nie pojmuje, co się wokół niego dzieje, to jest źle. Po chwili namysłu skinął krótko głową, a potem wyszedł z sali, by się dopytać o to, o co poprosił go Keehl.

 _ **~ Dom rodziny Yagami ~**_

Na słowa, które powiedział Light, Misa zerknęła na niego z wymalowanym na twarzy niedowierzaniem. Rem groźnie zmarszczyła czoło, zmierzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem. Ryuk natomiast, jakby nigdy nic, ukradł z koszyka kolejne jabłko i zaczął je ze smakiem chrupać.  
Z mętlikiem w głowie blondynka zerknęła na swoją opiekunkę. Pytającym spojrzeniem prosiła kościstą shinigami o poradę, co powinna zrobić w tej sytuacji. Ta jednak nie zareagowała. Widocznie wolała wyobrażać sobie, jak Kira kona w męczarniach. Jabłkożerca również nie był zbyt pomocny dla Amane. Bardziej interesowały go kurczące się zapasy jego ulubionego owocu. Sam Yagami natomiast patrzył na nią z niecierpliwością widoczną w spojrzeniu.  
\- Misa? - W jego głosie czaiły się pierwsze oznaki agresji.  
\- Czy to twoje kolejne widzimisię? - Rem nie dała dość swojej podopiecznej do głosu.  
Twarz Lighta ozdobił szaleńczy uśmiech, gdy z politowaniem zerkał na towarzyszącą Misie istotę. Wiedział, że kobieta kocha Misę jak córkę. Wciąż jednak sądził, że ma na tyle oleju w głowie, by odsunęła od siebie to uczucie. Przecież shinigami nie mogli kochać. To może doprowadzić do ich upadku.  
\- Gdybym nie miał w tym celu, nie prosiłbym o to. - Kira udzielił wymijającej odpowiedzi, wywracając przy tym oczyma.  
Shinigami znów mało co nie posłała dyskutanta do grobu. Nie do końca wiedziała, czy powinno się mu ufać. Rem nie ufała mu ani trochę, nawet, jeśli być może akurat teraz powinna. Kira westchnął cicho pod nosem, uznając że rozmówczyni jednak nie jest żabą, bo nic nie kuma.  
\- Mam plan. Zapewnię Misie bezpieczeństwo - powiedział ze spokojem, zerkając na wymienioną dziewczynę kątem oka.

 **~ Opuszczony magazyn, obrzeża Tokio ~**

Akihiro faktycznie wykonał telefon. Faktycznie również zjadł obiad razem z kochaną matką. Ale czy faktycznie był to człowiek zdrowy na umyśle, który z jakiegoś powodu dalej mieszka z rodzicami? No nie do końca.  
Skłamał rodzicielce, że idzie na noc do znajomego. Mydlił jej oczy zapewnieniem, że impreza będzie trwała cała noc, albo i dłużej. Że w razie czego poinformuje ją, jeśli tylko się przeciągnie. A na to właśnie się zapowiadało, ale nie miał zamiaru wzbudzać niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. Nie były mu one potrzebne do szczęścia.  
Po około półgodzinnej jeździe, zaparkował przed starym, opuszczonym budynkiem. Zgasił silnik, kiedy tylko znalazł się na okrytym wysokimi krzakami podjeździe. Jeszcze w samochodzie wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu postanowił go wyłączyć i zostawić w schowku.  
Wysiadł, po czym wszedł do budynku pewnym siebie krokiem. Zdjął płacz, który rzucił w stronę jednego ze swoich podwładnych. Nie zaszczycił go nawet skinieniem głową na powitanie. Uznał, że szkoda na to czasu i kalorii. Skierował się do pomieszczenia, do którego prowadziły drzwi na samym końcu korytarza.  
Wrota otworzyły się z drażniącym uszy skrzypieniem. Kitamura zanotował w pamięci, by zlecić komuś nasmarowanie zawiasów, ale nie uznał tego za sprawę priorytetową. Sala była niemal całkowicie zacieniona. Jedynie zapalona przez mężczyznę lampa punktowo oświetlała jej środek chłodnym i mocnym światłem. Stał tam stół, który śmiało można nazwać operacyjnym.  
Przywiązany do stołu Near już się obudził, ale wciąż nie był w pełni świadomy czegokolwiek. Kiedy tylko jasny słup rozjaśnił mu twarz otworzył powieki, ale szybko tego pożałował. Oślepiające światło niemal natychmiast przyprawiło go o ból oczu. Odwrócił głowę na bok, by chociaż odrobinę zminimalizować to uczucie.  
\- Witam śpiącą królewnę. - Głos Kitamury echem rozchodził się po wielkiej hali.  
N nie miał siły otworzyć ust. Ba, nawet głowy nie mógł przesunąć. Kiedy z trudem otworzył oczy obraz wciąż był zamazany, a głos dyskutanta dalej zdawał się dochodzić jakby spod wody. Do tego ponownie zaczęło się mu kręcić w głowie, a skroń pulsowała jak przy napadzie migreny.  
\- Oh, coś mało rozmowny jesteś... - Westchnienie Akihiro wwiercało się w głowę detektywa.  
Śledczy dalej nie odezwał się choćby słowem. Nie miał na to siły, ani ochoty. Po prostu leżał w bezruchu, nie pojmując, gdzie jest, ani co dzieje się dookoła.  
\- Może to zachęci cię do otwarcia otworu gębowego..? - Kitamura chwycił za pierwsze lepsze metalowe narzędzie, jakie miał pod ręką na stoliku.  
Na początek wybrał skalpel. Nie było to nic, czego detektyw nie mógłby znieść, jeśli mocno zacisnął szczęki. Po prostu zrobił parę nacięć, które posypał szczodrze solą, by niemile zaszczypały. Po paru razach, z braku większej reakcji ze strony poszkodowanego, jeśli nie licząc paru chłodnych i morderczych spojrzeń, ta zabawa znudziła się mężczyźnie. Sadysta przeszedł więc do cięższej artylerii. Pokusił się o dosłownie ujętą terapię wstrząsową. Najpierw wylał na chłopaka całe wiadro zimnej wody, by próby były skuteczniejsze. Potem zaczął od małego napięcia.  
\- Mello cię znajdzie. - Near próbował uspokoić oddech. - I zabije. - Pogroził mu detektyw słabym głosem.  
\- O ile będzie miał, co ratować. Przecież nie żyjesz! - Oprawca wyraźnie drwił ze swojej ofiary, a kolejna porcja prądu sprawiła, że po sali rozległ się krzyk białowłosego.


End file.
